


He’s Got Two WHAT Now?!

by dont_read_this_garbage



Series: Wolf Fucker [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, beastiality, mention of gangbanging, stay tuned kids, which may or may not be a sneaky preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_read_this_garbage/pseuds/dont_read_this_garbage
Summary: Uhhhhh Kosmo gots two ding dongs and he ain’t afraid to use em. (Idk how explicit is appropriate in a summary ok?)





	He’s Got Two WHAT Now?!

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVY DISCLAIMER  
> This is a work of FICTION. I do not in any way shape or form condone beastiality irl. Do not touch your pets in a sexual way. Just don’t, ok? They don’t understand, they can’t consent, don’t do it. And certainly do not use this fic to justify it, because I’m telling you now that that is NOT my intent.
> 
> Someone mentioned this concept on another fic and mmmmm I needed it in my life, ok?

It was a lazy afternoon. Keith was lounging in his room with no pants on, as he was known to do these days. It just made things a little easier when Kosmo got into one of his moods. On this particular day, though, Keith was the one who found himself aroused first. He wasn’t quite able to pinpoint why, but suddenly he was aching for some attention from his gorgeous wolf. Kosmo was all too eager to help, and now he lay before Keith, Tongue working affectionately over Keith’s erection.

Keith moaned lightly as he scratched behind Kosmo’s ears, “Good boy. You feel so good. You make me feel so good.” The praises always seemed to spur Kosmo on, though Keith knew that he couldn’t actually understand them. Still, he wouldn’t complain about the extra strength put into each lick.

“Hey, Kosmo, roll over. I’ll return the favor,” Keith said afterward a while. The idea of making up for Kosmo’s efforts was more of a convenient excuse than anything. Keith did care about the animal’s wellbeing, but he also wanted the delicious weight of a dick on his tongue. It was a common craving when he was really aroused.

Having heard the short command, Kosmo rolled onto his back. Needing a slightly different angle, Keith reached to grab his hip and turn him to his side, but froze. Because laying against Kosmo’s stomach, red and angry and oh so hard was not the usual single dick, but two gorgeous, gleaming cocks that we’re just begging for release. In another similar circumstance, Keith may have freaked out. This wasn’t normal, to randomly sprout a second penis. But it also wasn’t normal to be a teleporting space wolf, so Keith was willing to let it slide.

Plus his ass was throbbing at the idea of taking advantage of the new anatomy. Just imagining the stretch...the absolute fullness...he shivered to himself. He then reached beside the bed and grabbed his bottle of lube. This endeavor was going to take quite a bit of preparation.

Once he was properly loosened, Keith wasted absolutely no time in presenting himself to Kosmo, who had been eagerly pacing around him on the bed as he worked. Keith didn’t blame him. It was hard to be patient with one throbbing, swollen dick. Two must have been unbearable. So when Keith’s ass was in the air, legs spread apart, Kosmo was on him in an instant.

This was where things got just a little tricky. Usually, Keith had to guide Kosmo into him. It wasn’t easy with the wolf instinctually pistoning away without pausing the moment the notion of fucking crossed his mind. Add to that the presence of a second dick which was going to have to squeeze in as well...it just wasn’t easy. Keith fumbled quite a few times. At one point he got one in, reached back for the other, and felt the first slip out the moment he lifted the second. Keith was stubborn, though, and through some perseverance finally managed to line both heads up at his entrance at the same time. With a few more purposeful thrusts from Kosmo they broke through, and...oh.....

OH

Keith was instantly in ecstasy. Stretched as wide as if he was already taking a knot, but it went so deep. Whereas normally Kosmo’s dick just barely brushed his prostate, now the added presence had pressure against his walls, squeezing the sensitive bundle of nerves and sending him into instant spasms. And he absolutely couldn’t complain.

This was nothing like when he had guys tag team him. No, during those times the inexperienced boys were usually out of sync, slopping, seeking to get off more than to pleasure Keith. But Kosmo...Kosmo was one force driving two shafts at a punishing pace, filling Keith with ease and bringing his to a tipping point so fast. He gripped the sheets below him in a futile attempt to regain his sanity, trying to fight back the hot pressure he could already feel in his lower abdomen, but it was no use. He came over the mattress below him, riding through the aftershocks as Kosmo refused to back down on his pace.

When he came back from the intense orgasm, there two things Keith noticed. First, that he was screaming. Loud and scratchy and uninhibited. It was a bit hard for him to understand that the sound was coming from him at first, because Keith Kogane was many things (a moaner, a silver tongued vixen, a whimpering mess) but he was not a screamer. Apparently getting double dicked by a massive wolf could change a man, though, because his throat was raw and his voice was ringing. The second thing he noticed was that he was already hard again, marking this as what must be a record refractory period. He chalked it up to the abuse of his prostate. There was no point in focussing on the why when he could be focussing on the oh god, please more.

Keith ended up cumming two more times pretty quickly, and by the third he could tell Kosmo was really enjoying the clench he got during the ejaculation. He kept nipping at Keith’s shoulder and letting out sharp, happy barks. The strange thing, though, was that Keith was still coherent. Apart from when he had to ride out his orgasm, he was thinking straight, still able to praise Kosmo and control his actions. Usually he’d have been face down in a puddle of his own drool, dead to the world at this point. But again...was there a point in dwelling on it when he was having such an amazing time?

The fear started when he felt the bases of Kosmo’s cocks begin to swell. He had conveniently not considered being knotted up to the point, but not his eyes widened as he was stretched slightly more with each new thrust of Kosmo’s hips. There was no way trying to take both of them wouldn’t result in a trip to the hospital. It just wasn’t possible, and the last thing he wanted was to be outed by being literally split open by his wolf. For the first time, he considered stopping Kosmo early and getting him off some other way, but when he reached back to try to shove him off, a pair of strong jaws snapped at his hands. Another first, and one that had Keith terrified, suddenly extremely aware of the fact that this really was an animal acting on instinct, not out of love.

With no other choice, Keith steeled his resolve. He grit his teeth and tried to tell himself that he could take this. He was cumslut Keith. He once let a kid film him shoving an apple up his ass so he could have something to jack off to later. He’s had two dicks up his ass, one in each hand, and one down his throat at the same time. He could do anything, and taking two knots was no exception.

Kosmo was stuck before his knots were even half formed. He continued to grind against Keith’s insides as they swelled more and more. Keith could tell when their combined size surpassed that of a single knot, and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to blossom.

But it never did.

Instead the pleasure just got more and more intense as Keith was filled more and more, stretched beyond his limits in an exquisite way. Surprised moans tumbled from his mouth as his eyes shot open again. This was unreal, unlike anything he’d felt before, and Kosmo was still growing. Keith was writing, his hips moving of their own accord to try to get more of...of whatever was causing this amazing sensation.

And his grip on consciousness finally started to fade. It started with his eyes rolling back, vision going white. Then his hearing muffled, white noise filling them. His fingers scrabbled at the sheets, but he noticed he could no longer feel the fabric. All he was aware of was the white hot pleasure running through his veins, pounding with his heartbeat, filling him to the brim. It seemed to last forever, but at the same time only for a second before he felt the hot liquid Kosmo was pouring inside him. He could tell he was crying, the heat of his tears registering just slightly, but they weren’t tears of sadness. He was just so completely overwhelmed, so perfectly ruined as his vocal cords contracted to form words he couldn’t even hear.

With his load finished, Kosmo collapsed atop Keith.

And Keith woke up.

He was panting hard in his bed, eyes searching the room frantically. They landed on Kosmo, who was sprawled on his back, tongue hanging from his mouth as he slept. A quick glance down his torso revealed a normal sized sheath, indicating his usual anatomy.

A dream.

It had all been a dream.

And damn what a good dream it was, Keith thought as he became aware of the mess of precum in his pants, his dick creating an impressive tent in his boxers. He groaned, turning to burry his face in Kosmo’s soft chest. He felt the wolf stir from his slumber, instantly alert.

“Kosmoooo,” he whined, “Daddy needs your help.”

[KIDDING!! IM TOTALLY KIDDING!! God, can you imagine though? With fur babies being a hot topic in millennial culture, adding a daddy kink to this mess? Lmao anyway....]

“Kosmoooo,” he whined, “I need your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, kudos and comments can be anonymous like meeee~~
> 
> Speaking of that though there are a lot more anonymous posters for this ship now...I’m thinking I may wanna start using a sign off so peeps know when it’s me. I’ve been using ~wolf fucker on tumblr, but I’m open to suggestions for what to use!


End file.
